The present invention relates to a magenta color toner used in color electrophotography.
Conventionally, as a magenta toner, there is known a toner containing a thioindigo pigment as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-95549. This toner has the advantage that its color scarcely changes even when exposed to light, but is not capable of yielding printed images in a sufficiently clear magenta color for use in practice.
Toners containing xanthene dyes are also known, which are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 51-24234, 51-144625, 52-80839, 53-20335, 53-144741, 57-130044, 57-130045 and 57-130046. These toners can yield printed images in a clear magenta color, but have the shortcomings that their color is easily changed when exposed to light and that the color of printed images fades with time.